<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I'm not a bad person" - A New Force Order tale by Retribution4189</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724439">"I'm not a bad person" - A New Force Order tale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retribution4189/pseuds/Retribution4189'>Retribution4189</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>New Force Order Trilogy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#newforceorder, #noncanon, #spinoff, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retribution4189/pseuds/Retribution4189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>T'rien finds herself facing a terrifying enemy, her greatest rival; her former mentor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>New Force Order Trilogy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>High Council Bounty 9/20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I'm not a bad person" - A New Force Order tale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has graphic depictions of violence and gore. You've been warned.</p><p>Also this is a non-canon story of the New Force Order.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>T’rien groggily opened her eyes and rubbed them, trying to make out where exactly she was. She seemed to be in a large, white, room that had no visible door. There was however, a person in there with her, and as her eyes narrowed to look at their sleeping form, she realized exactly who it was. Liteis, one of her oldest enemies, was in the same room as her. This was the same man that had destroyed her future at the academy, the man who signed her away from Dromund Kaas. The man who said she wasn’t strong enough, that she was weak  and  frail. While she was the leader of a Neutral Order, she found this man disgusting and she loathed him with every fiber of her being. Ever since the academy, she had vowed that she would kill this man and sever his head from his thick neck. She stood up and glared at him from across the room, her eyes flaming with silent fits of fury. </p><p>  She carefully stepped towards him until she was about five meters away from him. He began to stir and T’rien realized that right now he was vulnerable. She could end it right now, while he was sleeping…. But it still wasn’t right. Killing a defenseless man? That wasn’t something she was going to do.</p><p>  Before she could do anything else he suddenly leaped towards her, lightsaber ignited and ready to strike. In one swift moment she as well whipped out her own lightsaber and felt the strength of it as it clashed in a Clash position with his. </p><p>  “You always were weak, girl!” He said, his face whining into a smirk as he tried to force her to back down. Yet T’rien stood her ground, pushing back just as hard as he was. The two of them, seeing that they would not back down leaped back into a starting dueling position. T’rien slightly twisted her body to the side, gripping her saber with both hands to the side of her. He positioned himself with his lightsaber sticking out from just behind his robe. He rushed at her, right foot first and T’rien rushed right back at him, arms locked in a combat position and propelling herself forwards with a leap from her left foot.</p><p>  The Two of them clashed together once again, lightsabers sending off sparks as the two sabers connected. They exchanged blows with each other like this, relentlessly taking turns slashing at each other’s saber. T’rien gritted her teeth in frustration as she tried to break his defense, but quickly found it as to no avail. She leaped back and he stumbled forward, seeing his vulnerability, she leaped back in and he rolled back to evade T’rien’s blade. </p><p>  Shit! Screamed her mind, it didn’t work! She could only watch as he leaped back into his original position and lunged at her. She just barely was able to deflect his blow, swiping at his exposed chest. However, he deflected her blade just as she had done to him and swiped in a straight arc, swinging around to hit her on her left side. She quickly blocked it and turned his saber will her strength the other way, causing him to leave his left side open. Instead of using her saber, she used her own saber to keep his in place on the ground and kicked him it the crotch. She pulled her blade free from his as he stumbled backwards, bringing his blade with him. T’rien seized the opportunity and rolled into a leaping jump. She swiftly raised her lightsaber and brought it down upon his exposed, slack wristed, right arm. She watched as the lightsaber unignited itself and his severed right hand rolled away from his body, nothing but a black mark left where it had once been. </p><p>  T’rien sheathed her own lightsaber and grabbed his as well. No sense in putting it to waste, she thought, thinking of the New Force Order. She hung the two sabers on her belt and reached down to grab his throat with her left hand, grabbing his skull with her right hand. </p><p>  She grinned sadistically at his head as he struggled to free himself from her grasp. She lifted him high into the air and smiled up at him venomously, “Who’s weak and frail now, old man?” She increased pressure on his skull and began pulling it in one direction while she pulled the rest of his neck with her other hand. She pulled and pulled until a spray of scarlet liquid squirted out at her and covered her entire face, making her skin look more red than it already was. She dropped his lower half and just stared at his now severed head that was being clutched by her hand, blood oozing from where she had pulled it from his neck.</p><p>  She dropped the head, the realization of what she had just done slipping into her mind and filling her head with the goriest of thoughts. She sunk to the ground and tears began to stream from her eyes. The tears turned into sobs and the sobs turned into gushing buckets and swollen eyes. She wrapped her arms around her knees and began to wrock back and forth. </p><p>  “I’m not a bad person, I’m not a bad person, I’m not a bad… person…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>